harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts Express conductor
The Hogwarts Express conductor (fl. 1960—1993) is the wizard who takes tickets and keeps the Hogwarts Express on time. Biography Early life This individual was born somewhere in the British Isles at some point in or before 1960, given his British accent. He does not seem to have been raised around Muggles. In his youth, he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Hufflepuff house. After his education in the magical arts, he joined the Hogwarts Railways and started working as the conductor of the Hogwarts Express sometime before 1978.He claimed to have met Sirius Black while he was a student at Hogwarts, so this is the latest date he could have started working as the conductor, as Sirius graduated the summer of that year. At some point in his life, he tried to eat a Muggle recording camera expecting it to taste like an apple."Infinitus - Hogwarts Express Conductor" on Youtube. As such, when he recalled this incident, he remarked he was "not a fan of eating cameras"."Conductor of the Hogwarts Express from "The Wizarding World of Harry Potter"" on Youtube. Conductor of the Hogwarts Express .]] Sometime in the 1970s, the conductor met Sirius Black, then a student at Hogwarts School. He recalled him as a "bright lad, very good-natured"."Ryan meets the Conductor of the Howarts Express!" on Youtube. By the early 1990s, the conductor was reported by some students to smell "funny".Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - GBC version In the summer of 1993, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, where he was imprisoned on false charges. Having met the man as a student years prior, the conductor did not believe he was, as the Ministry of Magic had determined, an ally of the Dark Lord. On 1 September 1993, the train was stopped on its way to Hogwarts for inspection by Dementors searching for Black. During the stop, Remus Lupin went to have a word with the driver.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 5 (The Dementor) The Hogwarts Express non-stop journey from King's Cross to Hogsmeade was interrupted shortly, but the conductor still managed to assist it in arriving at its destination on time. Behind the scenes *As a wizard with strong connections to Hogwarts, he, along with the Honeydukes Express lady, may have been called upon to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts, however this is unknown. .]] *The conductor is included in ''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. The conductor of the Hogwarts Express knows anything and everything about the village of Hogsmeade. He keeps a keen knowledge of what can be purchased where throughout the area, as well as knowing the history of the village and all the locations within. Visitors to the town may stop by the station to ask him any number of questions as he enjoys answering any query delivered his way. The conductor carries with him at all times a gold enchanted pocket watch that he uses to be sure everything in his charge is always on time. The Hogwarts Express engine head plaque is engraved on the top of the watch cover along with the engine number of the Hogwarts Express 5972. On the reverse side the Hogwarts school crest and motto. The face of the watch is enchanted but may appear to show the words "Hogsmeade" on the top of the face, "King's Cross Station" on the bottom, with the left hand side reading: "Late" and the right hand side reading: "On time". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references Category:British individuals Conductor Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Unidentified individuals Category:Wizards